Hollywood Heights- Season Two
by HollywoodHeightsObsessed
Summary: This is my take on what season two would look like. This is like my dreams until we actually get a season two. Will Leddie continue or will Loren's and Eddie's past interfere in their relationship? What will happen to the cast of this fabulous show?
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood Heights Season Two**

**This is my fantasy about what season two of Hollywood Heights season two would be like. This is my first fanfiction but I have read all of the Hollywood Heights fanfictions that are out there. I was inspired by my favorite writer .73. Like I said before, this is my first fanfiction so please R&R and let me know if you want me to continue. I do not own the rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

**The story starts off on the plane to New York. Everyone is asleep and Loren is up writing in her notebook.**

**Loren's thoughts: **_I can't believe that my father showed up at my concert last night and expected to get another chance with me. Luckily I got Eddie back and he told me that he loved me. I love him so much but I still have my father in my head. I'm afraid that Eddie will leave like my father and I know that Eddie would never do that do me but I can't help myself. Hopefully these songs will help me deal with him._

**Loren sighs softly hums her new song.**

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

'_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because you_

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid._

**As Loren sings, Kelly awakes to the sound of her singing and startles Loren.**

**Kelly: **Oh my god! Loren that song is a hit. You definitely have to put that on your album!

**Loren: **I'm not putting this on my album Kelly. It is just to vent out some feelings that I've been having lately.

**Kelly: **Loren you absolutely have to put that on your album, it would be number hit single.

**Loren (getting frustrated, but calm): **No Kelly! This song is not being recorded.

**Kelly: **Loren, it would be career suicide if you didn't record that song.

**Loren (very angry): **DAMN IT KELLY! I SAID NO!

**Loren screams and wakes everyone up from their nap. Loren rushes to the back room crying. Nora is the first one to recover.**

**Nora: **What happened?

**Kelly: **I heard her singing a song and I thought it was fantastic but she said she didn't want to record it and I don't understand why.

**Meanwhile, Eddie was reading the song that Loren wrote and understood why she didn't want to record it but didn't understand where the song came from.**

**Eddie: **I think I know why Loren doesn't want to record the song but I don't know why she wrote it. Do you Nora?

**Eddie hangs the book to Nora and she reads the lyrics and starts to understand the meaning behind it**

**Nora: **I was afraid of this happening. She seemed so strong last night.

**Everyone looked at her so confused.**

**Nora: **She would kill me if I told you this but last night before her concert, her "father" paid her a visit last night and it really shook her up.

**Jake: **So her father showed up, why is she crying?

**Max: **Because her father left her and Nora when she was four years old and he never looked back. He is a coward and showed up hoping for another chance! I can't believe he had the guts to do that. Loren is a sweet, smart, and beautiful girl and he doesn't deserve her or Nora.

**Nora kissed Max on the cheek and hugged him tightly. Eddie ran back to find Loren sitting on the floor crying. He walked up and wrapped his arms around him. **

**Eddie: **Are you okay? Your mom told me what happened.

**Loren (softly crying): **I don't know how to feel. He left me fourteen years ago and expects me to welcome him with open arms? I just felt like that broken four year old crying and wondering that I wasn't good enough for him to stay around and I still feel that way, that I'm not good enough.

**Loren starts to cry harder and puts her knees to her face. Eddie's heart starts to break as he listens to the love of his life cry right in front of him.**

**Eddie (pulls Loren head up and looks into her eyes): **Hey, listen to me. What your father did to you is absolutely horrible. He doesn't deserve your tears. He walked out on a beautiful, sweet, talented, intelligent girl and never looked back. I am here to wipe away the tears and make sure that you know that you are enough. And you want to know why?

**Loren (smiling): **And why is that?

**Eddie: **Because Ms. Tate, I love you so much.

**Loren: **I love you too, Mr. Duran

**Loren pulls Eddie into a passionate kiss that turns into a heated make-out session. After ten minutes, Loren pulls away first needing oxygen. **

**Loren: **And Eddie you are right, he doesn't deserve my tears or any more of my time. I have you, my mom, Mel, and Max. I have everyone I love around me and that's all that I need.

**Eddie (smirking): **But you love me more right?

**Loren: **Forever and always. **(Smirking)** And I'm going to prove it to you later tonight.

**Loren pecks Eddie on the lips and winks at him before she starts walking back to the front of the plane. Eddie sits there stunned at what she just said**

**Eddie's thoughts: **_Did Loren just tell me that she is ready? I hope so but I'm not going to rush her. But if she is, I need to make her first time special. This will be her second surprise of the day. I need to tell her about Leah. I don't want any secrets between us. I don't want to tell her before her concert, I want her to focus on that and I will tell her tonight. I better get back out there._

**Eddie walks back to the front to see Loren sitting on the couch. He sits next to her as Kelly walks up to them.**

**Kelly: **Loren, I'm so sorry for pushing you. If you don't want to record the song, I completely understand.

**Loren: **Thanks Kelly but I'm going to record it. I realized that I am stronger than him and that I need to move on. He chose not be my father and I am choosing not be his daughter by not sparing his feelings. Plus, I'm sure that my fans could connect to the lyrics and that is the ultimate goal. Plus I already have another father in my life.

**Loren winks at Max and Max smiles and Eddie squeezes her hand and Loren smiles at him. **

**The rest of the flight goes smoothly. Everyone falls back to sleep and Brenda announces that the plane is landing and for everyone to fasten their seatbelts. Loren and Eddie walk off the plane first and sees fans waiting for them with signs that say "Leddie Forever", "We knew you didn't do it Eddie" or "We love you Loren". Loren is amazed that all the fans came out to see her. Loren and Eddie signs some autographs and takes some pictures with the fans. They all get into the limo. Nora and Max talk about the new renovations being added to the Tate household. Jake and Kelly are on their tablets. Eddie and Loren are talking about random things. They pull up to the hotel. Nora and Max are roomed together, Eddie and Loren are roomed together and Jake and Kelly have their own rooms. They are all in the lobby.**

**Kelly: **Ok Loren, you have 20 minutes to get settled into your room before hair and make-up come to get you ready for your show tonight.

**Loren nods and she and Eddie get into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, Eddie crashes his lips unto Loren's which Loren happily accepts. As the elevator doors open, Loren pulls away and starts running towards their room. Eddie groans and chases her. Loren opens the door and is shocked by who she sees/**

**Loren: **Oh my god! What are you doing here?

***Who does Loren see? Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger. Please read and review and let me know if you want me to continue and I would also appreciate any suggestions of things that you want me to put in. The lyrics are from Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Also this is just the first chapter. I am currently in my senior year of high school so if you do like it, I will continue but not until the weekends. I am always swamped with homework.**

**Kisses and Hugs**

**Paris**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so thankful for all the reviews. I did not expect for my story to get this much feedback. Please R&R. I do not own the rights to Hollywood Heights.**

_**Where we left off:**_

**Kelly: **Ok Loren, you have 20 minutes to get settled into your room before hair and make-up come to get you ready for your show tonight.

**Loren nods and she and Eddie get into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, Eddie crashes his lips unto Loren's which Loren happily accepts. As the elevator doors open, Loren pulls away and starts running towards their room. Eddie groans and chases her. Loren opens the door and is shocked by who she sees/**

**Loren: **Oh my god! What are you doing here?

_**Now:**_

**Person: **Now is that anyway to treat your best friend? I'm hurt Lo.

**Loren: **Mel, I'm always happy to see you. What are you doing in New York?

**Melissa: **Well rockstar here flew me to New York because he said that I couldn't miss my best friend's performance and I think he was absolutely right. So here I am.

**Loren turns and runs to Eddie giving him a fierce kiss.**

**Loren: **You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much.

**Eddie: **Oh I know. I love you too. Now I am going to go into the room and order room service while you and Mel catch up.

**Eddie takes the bags into the bedroom and Loren and Melissa walk over to the couch and sit down.**

**Loren: **So I know that I have been a little preoccupied lately so what has been going on?

**Melissa: **I broke up with Adam.

**Melissa starts crying and Loren pulls her into a tight hug.**

**Loren: **What happened? Everything seems fine this morning.

**Melissa: (sniffling) **After we left, we were on our way back to my house. I got an alert on my phone. Someone posted a video on my blog and I watched it. It was a picture of Adam at a party making out with another girl.

**Melissa starts to cry even harder. Loren holds her and tries to comfort her**

**Loren: **Oh my God! I never thought that Adam would do this to you. What did he say?

**Melissa: **He said that he was drunk and that it meant nothing. I mean I gave him my virginity and he cheats on me with a random girl? I told him that we were through and I kicked him out of my car.

**Loren: **Mel I am so sorry. I should've been there for you. I have been wrapped up in my own drama that I have been neglecting you.

**Melissa: **Lo, you are the best friend that I have ever had. You have always been there for me. A bad friend wouldn't take the time out of her live interview to give me a shout out.

**They both start laughing.**

**Melissa: **I'm going to go to my room. I need some time to get myself together before the concert tonight and I need some time to think.

**Loren: **Are you going to be alright Mel? Say the word and I will room with you tonight.

**Melissa: (laughing)** As much as I appreciate that, you need to spend some "alone" time with Eddie. **(Winking)**

**Loren: **Mel! I don't know if we are going to do it tonight. He just got back, he needs to rest.

**Melissa: **Loren that boy loves you and I'm sure that he is more than willing to show you.

**Loren: **Okay Melissa, it's time for you to go. But if you need anything just call me.

**Melissa nods and hugs Loren before she leaves. Loren sighs and lies down on the couch. Eddie comes out of the bedroom and sits down while putting Loren's head into his lap as he rubs her head.**

**Eddie: **What's going on Lo?

**Loren: **My best friend just broke up with her boyfriend and I don't know if she is going to be okay.

**Eddie: **Wow! I didn't think they would ever break up but all you can do is be her best friend and be there for her. That's what she needs.

**Loren reaches up and kisses Eddie softly.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Back at'cha beautiful.

**Loren laughs as someone knocks on the door.**

**Eddie: **Come in!

**Kelly rushes in with makeup and wardrobe people**

**Kelly: **Loren it is time to get ready for your concert.

**Loren sighs and gets up and goes to the racks of clothes.**

**Kelly: **Okay you need to pick three outfits, one for the red carpet and two for the concert. You are only going to do one change after the first set.

**Loren nods and picks a blue dress tight at the waist and mid-thigh with hot pink stilettos to wear on the red carpet. She picks a black short-sleeved dress that is loose and mid thigh with strappy black heels. And lastly she picks a tight sleeveless yellow dress that stops mid thigh with white wedges.**

**Loren puts on her dress for the red carpet and heads to hair and makeup while talking to Kelly. Meanwhile Eddie is in the bedroom getting ready.**

**Kelly: **So have you decided the set list for the concert tonight?

**Loren: **I'm going to keep Mars and I'm Alive and I am going to add two new songs including the one I wrote on the plane.

**Kelly: **Are you sure, I don't want you to feel pressured to sing a song that brings up bad memories.

**Loren: **I appreciate that Kelly but I need to be more vulnerable with fans and I'm positive that they can relate to me.

**Kelly: **Are you taking off Eddie's song?

**Eddie comes out of the bedroom as his named is called.**

**Loren: **Yeah, I mean it's not my song and I want to respect his property.

**Eddie: **Lo, I think you could keep the song on your set list. It was a big hit last night and I was so emotional over you singing the song.

**Loren: **Eddie that is your song and I don't want to take it over.

**Eddie: **Ok, Lo if that's what you want.

**Loren walked over and kissed his cheek**

**Loren: **Thank you

**Someone knocks on the door.**

**Eddie: **Come in

**Max, Nora, and Melissa walk in.**

**Nora: **Honey, you look beautiful.

**Max: **Loren, you look stunning.

**Loren: **Thank you guys

**Jake walks in**

**Jake: **Guys we need to get going or we are going to be late. By the way, we have a new label executive stopping by to meet with you two **(pointing at Loren and Eddie)**.

**Eddie: **Ok, I guess I can't avoid the label forever.

**Loren: **Alright let's go.

**Everyone leaves the room and gets in the limo and heads to the venue.**

**A/N: I will try to add the suggestions to my storyline. I will add more Max and Nora. I'm still getting used to writing a story so I will try and find some balance. Please R&R.**

***Hugs and Kisses***

**Paris**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so thankful for all the reviews. Many of you guys know what is going to happen before I even write it. I love all of you guys and please keep R&R. I will try and incorporate your ideas, which will be easy because some are my ideas.**

**I do not own Hollywood Heights because if any of us did, we would have a season 2 by now, maybe even a season 3.**

_**Where we left off:**_

**Jake: **Guys we need to get going or we are going to be late. By the way, we have a new label executive stopping by to meet with you two **(pointing at Loren and Eddie)**.

**Eddie: **Ok, I guess I can't avoid the label forever.

**Loren: **Alright let's go.

**Everyone leaves the room and gets in the limo and heads to the venue.**

_**Now:**_

**In the limo, Nora and Max are talking about how they are going to tell their kids about their plans to move in together. Jake and Kelly are on their tablets looking at their emails. Mel is looking at her video feed. Loren and Eddie are cuddling together in their own little world.**

**Kelly: **Ok, so when we get to the venue, Jake and I will exit first then Max and Nora, and then Loren, Eddie and Mel. Got it?

**They all nodded.**

**Jake: **The label guy is going to meet us in Loren's dressing room to talk before the performance.

**They arrived at the venue. Loren and Eddie took some pictures for the paparazzi. They were walking to Loren's dressing room when Loren pulled Eddie back.**

**Loren: **Are you sure you're ok with this? I know you just got back and I don't want them to pressure you.

**Eddie smiled and kissed Loren. He grabbed Loren's hand.**

**Eddie: **I love how concerned you are but I'm going to be fine. Besides, I know Jake will not let them overwhelm me.

**Loren: **Ok let's go.

**Loren opens the door and is in shock along with Nora. She tenses up immediately and Eddie feels this but does not understand why.**

**Kelly: **Loren, Eddie, Max, and Nora, this is Trent McCall the new executive at the label.

**Loren: **How long has he been with the label?

**Jake: (confused) **A couple of months why?

**Loren: **So he started working there around the same time that I joined the label. But there is no way in hell that I'm staying there.

**Kelly: **What the hell are you talking about?!

**Nora: **You want to tell them Trent or should we?

**Trent sighs knowing the truth is about to come out. Loren walks over to the couch and sits down. ***_**in my story, no one knows Trent's name***_

**Trent: **I'm Loren's father, I only came here to get to know her and be back in her life.

**Eddie: **You think that you can just waltz back into her life like nothing ever happened?

**Nora: **She told you last night that she did not want anything to do with you. She doesn't need you; she has Max as a father figure.

**Max: **You think that you can come back after 14 years of leaving them? You left them both broken-hearted and abandoned. There is no way in hell I am going to let you come back into their lives.

**Trent: **I know I made some mistakes but I want to fix them.

**Loren: **It is no one's decision but mine. I don't want you in my life. Max has been more of a father to me in the past few months than you were in the 4 years that you stayed. I bet he knows the names of my best friends. I bet he knows what college I wanted to go to. I bet he knows the career path I was going to take before I decided on music. I bet he knows my favorite color and why? Can you answer any of those questions Trent? Can you?

**Trent sighs and shakes his head.**

**Max: **Melissa and Adam. Brown. A Lawyer. Blue because when she went to the beach and saw the ocean and the sky, she loved the way the shades of blue collide to the point where she doesn't know where the sky begins or the ocean ends.

**Loren walks over to Max and pulls him into a tight hug and whispers "you are my father".**

**Loren: **You see, he knows more about me and I don't even think I told him all of that. I don't need you. I thought that you left because of me. I thought that I wasn't good enough so I blamed myself. But now I realize that it wasn't my fault and that I am good enough. I don't need you. I put all of my pain and anger into my songs and let go of you. I am done. I have everyone that I need around me in this room. I want you to go and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to talk or see you ever again. But I do want one thing from you. I want you to listen to my first song because I wrote that about you and it is the final nail in the coffin that is being buried six feet under. Now get the hell out!

**Loren stands there strong and confident. Everyone around her is shocked and proud that she stood up for herself. Eddie goes and wraps his arm around her.**

**Trent: **I am sorry and I will leave. But I want you to know that you have a younger sister. She is 14 years old and she is a huge fan of yours. Her name is Langston **(*True Brittany Underwood fans will know where that name came from*)**

**Loren: **Wow! Four years younger than me, what a coincidence. Look, I will get to know her. I'm not going to punish her because our father is a jackass. Leave her number and I will reach out to her. Now get the hell out!

**Trent: **I am sorry Loren. I'm sorry too Nora.

**Nora: **I'm sorry too. Now leave.

**Trent leaves. Loren takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Silence fills the room as everyone tries to process what just happened. Nora goes over and pulls Loren into a hug. Loren pulls back.**

**Loren: **Can you guys leave? I need a minute to freshen up.

**They all nod. Everyone leaves except for Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Lo, are you ok?

**Loren: **Eddie, I'm fine.

**Eddie: **Lo, you don't have to be so strong. I know you better than that. I know when he said that you have a sister, you got even tenser.

**Loren: **I was in shock, but seriously I'm fine. I meant what I said. I have finally gotten over it. I finally have closure. Now I have a performance to give.

**Eddie: **Which you are going to rock.**33333333333333333333333333**

**Kelly lets Loren know that she is on in five.**

**Eddie kisses Loren passionately leaving Loren breathless.**

**Eddie: **For luck

**Eddie and Loren walk back stage. Loren walks out on stage while Eddie meets up with everybody.**

**Nora: **Is she really ok?

**Eddie: **I think she is legitimately fine.

**Loren walks out on stage**

**Loren: **How you guys doing?

**The crowd cheers**

**Loren: **So I am going to change it up. I am going to do a new set list and have a celebration. Is that ok?

**The crowd cheers even louder.**

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

**Loren dives right into her next song.**

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

6666

**The crowd cheers loudly. Loren announces she will be taking a break. She goes to change and comes back out on stage for her last song.**

**Loren: **You guys have been amazing. I'm going to end on a high note. This song I wrote about my amazing boyfriend Eddie Duran.

_Puttin' my defences up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack [x3] 

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]___

The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5]_8**88**

**Loren: **Thank you so much guys. You guys have been amazing. I love you guys. Be safe and goodnight.

**Loren walks backstage and is attacked by everyone.**

**Nora: **Honey, you were amazing.

**Max: **Sweetie, you were great out there.

**Jake: **Loren that was a great performance.

**Kelly: **Lo, you are truly a star.

**Melissa: **My best friend is a rockstar and she is amazing!

**Eddie responds by kissing her passionately. They watch the rest of the concert. After the concert Jake and Kelly go back to the hotel to work. Mel goes back to her hotel room to edit her video feed. Loren and Eddie go back to the hotel room to order room service and hang out.**

**Loren walks into the room and plops down on the couch. Eddie walks behind her and puts her legs on his lap. Eddie realizes that he has to tell Loren the truth.**

**Eddie: **Hey Lo?

**Loren: **Yeah?

**Eddie: **I need to tell you about what happened when I was gone.

**Loren sits up straight and pays attention. Eddie tells Loren everything, the fight with Chloe, the gas station, Lia and Jeremy. He tells her about the kiss.**

**Loren: **Is that it?

**Eddie: **You're not mad?

**Loren: **Of course not, I know you would never cheat on me.

**Eddie kisses Loren. Loren wraps her arms around Eddie's neck deepening the kiss. Eddie slides his hands down to her waist. Loren parts her lips and Eddie slips his tongue in. They get up never breaking the kiss. They walk towards the bed. Eddie lays Loren down and hovers over her. Loren begins to tug at Eddie's shirt. Eddie pulls back.**

**Eddie: (panting) **Are you sure about this?

**Loren…**

**What will Loren say?**

**A/N: I'm sorry is the formatting is off. You guys have no idea what I went through to get this chapter posted. It has been rough. I had to redo it three times. The first one was better than this one. But I hope you guys like it. I will try and update as soon as I can. I am swamped with homework, college apps, and dance tryouts. Please be patient with me and R&R.**

**Musical Credit:**

**Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

**Clarity by Zedd**

**Heart Attack by Demi Lovato**

***Hugs and Kisses***

**Paris**


End file.
